The Promise
by Anime-17
Summary: oneshot! It's been 2 years. Kairi waits for Sora's return. Riku has come back and tries to comfort her. Soon, Kairi begins to have doubts that Sora will ever come. PLEASE R&R!


This is my first one-shot, and I am a huge Sokairi fan. So, I hope you enjoy it! (Just to let you know, Kairi's thoughts are in _italics_)

Summary: _It's been 2 years…Kairi waits for Sora's return. Riku has come back and tries to comfort her. Soon, Kairi begins to have doubts that Sora will ever come….._

**The Promise**

_He made a promise…..he'll come back…_

Kairi stood on the beach, her bright, violet eyes staring out into the horizon.

_He promised…_

Two years had passed since their separation. Even though it had been a long time she tried to keep her hopes up.

_Sora will come…I know he will….._

"Kairi?" a voice spoke.

She turned around, seeing a tall boy with long, silver hair.

"Hey…" she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked.

She didn't speak.

"Is it…" Riku paused for a moment, "…..Is it Sora?"

Kairi felt something wet trickle down her face. She bowed her head and began to sob quietly.

Riku walked over to her, "Don't worry," he put his arm around her, "…Sora's coming."

Kairi gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder, "…Do you really think so?"

Riku smiled, "…Like I said already, don't worry. Sora won't break his promise."

"But…" she frowned, "…it's been so long….."

Riku looked up at the sky, "It's getting kind of late. We should probably go home."

Kairi nodded. They both walked their separate ways.

_Maybe…maybe he's not coming at all….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi lay in bed late at night, struggling with her thoughts.

_I don't think he'll ever return…No! He wouldn't break his promise!...But, then again…_

Just then, she heard a noise in her room. She turned to face the door and saw a familiar figure.

"…..Sora?"

The shadow moved closer.

"Sora?"

"_Kairi…" _his voice echoed.

"Sora!" Kairi suddenly sat up. She looked around.

_Great!...Just a dream._

She wasn't feeling tired and decided to walk outside for a while. Soon, she came by the waterfall and went around the small pool's barrier.

…Just then, Kairi saw an entryway covered by branches and vines.

_Our secret place….._

Kairi figured to step in, since she hadn't been there in ages.

As she walked on the cold, hard floor, she noticed some familiar drawings that had been scribbled on the wall. She bent down to examine them and noticed that some of the markings had started to wear away from all the years that had passed by.

Kairi moved her hand across the smooth stone. She slightly smiled…..until a frown came upon her expression.

…She picked up a small, pointed rock.

_He's never coming…never….._

Moisture formed in her eyes as she was about to scratch the drawings out with the rock.

…_It's time to move on._

Her hand slowly moved closer…but…..then she heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. Kairi put the rock down and began to cry.

_I must be dreaming again…..When will they ever stop?..._

She buried her face in her hands and wept. She could hear the footsteps closer and then cease, but ignored them.

…_Why won't the dreams stop?..._

All of a sudden, something touched Kairi's shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. She moved her hand up to see what it was. She soon touched another hand and gasped…it was real.

Kairi's head turned…and her eyes widened.

"It's…it's," her mouth formed a smile and tears of joy fell, "…It's you."

Kairi jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Sora, it's you!...You're back."

"Of course I'm back," Sora pulled her closer, "I would never break my promise."

"Oh, Sora…I missed you," a tear fell down Kairi's cheek, "I still can't believe this is happening…I must be dreaming!"

Sora put a hand on her face and wiped her tear. Kairi looked up.

"If you were dreaming, would I do this?" he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lengthened and became more deep and passionate.

When they separated, Kairi whispered, "…I love you, Sora."

Author's note: I think that is soooo cute:) I sure hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Also, look for my upcoming sequel to my story, **The Return of the Heartless**, Adventure of Dreams.


End file.
